


【博君一肖】星与你

by Sing9408



Category: cql
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing9408/pseuds/Sing9408
Kudos: 9





	【博君一肖】星与你

活动结束后他们就上了各自的车。  
刚上车王一博就掏出手机发微信，问肖战要他家地址。  
那边回复的很快，说你车不是跟着我呢吗。但还是把地址发了过来。  
点外卖。王一博打字飞快。战哥今晚什么也没吃都不饿吗？  
饿，怎么可能不饿。肖战下意识敲了句，我快饿死了。按理说为了保持身材，这个点不该再吃东西了，可是在王一博面前，他好像总是不自觉地撒娇。  
几乎同时，王一博的消息也到了：不饿待会也该饿了。附一个滑稽笑表情和一张外卖软件的截图。  
他点开那张截图。王一博点了两份粥，还备注要了保温袋。然后跟他解释说粥比较好保温，先做了再吃也行。  
……还真是直白。直白且饥渴。  
随便吧，肖战想，反正我也是。

他俩果然一进门就吻在了一起。  
在电梯里王一博就开始动手动脚，去抱他去勾他手指，贴近他的脸索吻。奈何肖战不敢在电梯里放肆，只得强行摁住挂在他身上的躁动的狗崽崽，在电梯里经历了格外漫长的一分钟。  
王一博几乎是黏在肖战身上进的门，还差点踢翻放在门口的外卖。王一博把外卖随手往鞋柜上一放，便把肖战摁在门上亲。没来得及开灯，于是他们在黑暗中交换今晚的第一个吻。  
黑暗中感觉被无限放大，肖战感觉到王一博有些急躁，在他唇上连咬带吮，舌头伸进他口腔里横冲直撞。其实王一博早就想这么做了。刚刚在电梯里的时候，活动散场的时候，甚至再早一点，在活动现场，肖战穿着白色西装，对他打个响指，然后来到他身边的时候。  
一个多月没见了。他太想他了。  
肖战不一样。尽管他心里的想念并不比王一博少，但他表现得很温柔。他温顺地微张着嘴便于王一博动作，伸出一点舌头轻轻柔柔地舔他，安抚他的急躁。  
防盗门光滑过了头，肖战为了迁就王一博的身高微微弯了一点膝盖，亲着亲着便有些使不上力，顺着门往下滑。王一博便一只手挪到他腰际揽住他，隔着西装外套揉捏他腰间的软肉。另一只手捧住他的脸，又加深了这个吻。  
他手有点凉，可能在外面吹了点风，这会还没暖回来呢。肖战被冻的哆嗦了一下，然后微微他手往那边偏了偏头，像猫一样蹭他，用温热的脖颈给他暖手，感觉那双手渐渐染上自己的温度。  
这个吻持续了很久，分开时两个人都有点喘。肖战感觉自己脸上有些发热，大概现在整个脸都红了。黑暗中他看不见王一博的样子，但也能从他比平时略显急促的呼吸中，感受到他的兴奋。  
久别非但没让他们对彼此的身体感到生疏，反而让这场短暂的重逢愈发珍贵起来。贴的太近，肖战已经感觉到对方下身已经有了反应，就像自己一样。他探身重新吻回去，同时把手探进王一博内裤里，握住对方的性器，按照以前的姿势套弄起来。  
没想到肖战弄了两下就被王一博抓住手腕制止了。  
肖战抬起头来，眼睛因为动情有些湿漉漉的，向他投过去一个疑惑的眼神。“在这里你明天该腰疼了，”王一博迎着他小鹿一样的目光，嗓音微哑："去床上。"

两个人又从门口一路亲到了卧室，因为黏在一起走得磕磕绊绊，短短几步路走了好久。肖战被亲的腿都有点发软，最后几步几乎是挂在王一博身上被抱着走过去的。  
这是肖战在北京的公寓。他平时不常在北京，按理说应该有些落灰了。可现在这里干净整洁，被子散发着洗衣液的干净气味，连床头柜的润滑都是全新的，显然为了今晚准备充分。  
每一次久别重逢，他们都喜欢先面对面来一次。虽然不是进的最深，却能好好看看彼此，能把对方的反应尽收眼底，也更方便接吻。  
太久没弄后面有点紧，稍显冗长的扩张过程耗尽了王一博所剩不多的耐心，一等到可以容纳三指了便迫不及待地开始进入。  
肖战大概还是疼的，咬着牙关把脸撇到一边去，喉间逸出几声要叫不叫的呻吟。王一博听出来他难受，于是凑过去安抚，把他拉过来亲吻，由蹙起的眉峰往下，经过沁出汗珠的鼻尖，最后落在微微颤抖的唇上。  
进入的过程同样漫长。王一博的唇辗转在他脸上身上，用气音叫他放松，又哄他叫出声响。肖战抿着唇喘得厉害，偶尔漏出几声鼻音。  
完全进入之后两个人都松了口气似的。里面还是有些紧，王一博等他适应了便开始动，抽出来的时候能感觉到穴肉亲密的挽留，于是情不自禁地更用力撞进去，直撞的人发出不知是爽还是疼的呻吟，揽住他脖颈的手一会儿拉近一会儿又想把他推开。  
王一博去舔弄他耳后，吮吻他下颌骨尽头，专门逮着他敏感带舔弄，在他耳边叫哥，叫他叫出声来，温热的吐息携着一些更难以启齿的情话吹进他耳蜗。偏偏下面更凶猛地撞击着，完全没有这样的温存，直闹得肖战全身软绵绵的，连骂他的声音都又甜又糯像在撒娇。  
不知道是不是太久没见，肖战这次敏感得不像话，在王一博的前后夹击下没多久忽然猛地收紧环在王一博脖颈上的手臂，泄在他手上。他后面也绞得厉害，王一博给他夹的差点直接交代了，头抵在他肩上又抽送了十几下，才抵到深处射出来。  
肖战还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，仰着头喘气，被王一博捏住下巴拉下来接吻，像两个溺水的人互相渡着嘴里的氧气，直吻到两个人都喘不过气来。王一博还没退出来，在他颈侧留下细细密密的吻，低声呢喃着。肖战凑过去听，听见他说，哥，你今晚真好看。  
真好看，他站在台上领奖，意气风发的样子，那些星光全都奔他而来。  
肖战心里一动，揉了揉他的小朋友柔软的头发，凑近他耳边。他本来想说，你今晚也很好看，很耀眼，又忽然看见他耳垂下的那个伤口，以前练习时被耳环拉出来的伤口。  
王一博从没主动提过那个伤口，那次被肖战看见问起，也只是轻描淡写地带过。肖战自己一直没敢打耳洞，看到那伤口更心疼起他的小朋友来，一时话也忘了说，只凑过去亲吻那块伤痕，轻轻地吻着也不敢吮，轻声问他疼吗。  
王一博一下子没反应过来。肖战想，他的小朋友记甜不记苦，大概是身上的伤好了就忘了，于是又问一遍。王一博才明白过来，感觉心里某个地方忽然被触动了一下。他凑过去吻他的脸，本想说不疼，想了想，说疼，怎么可能不疼，用少见的撒娇般的语气。  
可是这算什么呢。他出道这么多年，受过很多伤，也哭过很多次，也遭遇过很多常人一辈子都不曾遭遇的恶意。肖战也是。  
可是更重要的是，他们走过这么长这么险的路，终于站上那个闪烁着星光的舞台，终于遇见彼此的星星。  
正感慨着，肖战感觉自己身体里那玩意又硬了。  
肖战：……  
于是接下来的事就顺理成章了。王一博还很好心地叮嘱他，让他省点力气，反正待会去浴室清理肯定还要再来一次，“到时候还要肖老师出力呢”。  
肖战第不知道多少次被他的直白噎得无话可说，干脆半是无奈半是纵容地躺平，任他把自己摆出各种姿势来。

后来果然又在浴室里来了一次。  
浴缸里的水有些热过头了，蒸得他俩身上红红的，像两只缠在一起的虾子。肖战被热水泡的浑身发软，经过了之前两次也彻底放开了，跪坐在王一博腿间，攀着他的肩，随着他的动作上下起伏。偶尔顶对了地方，他就仰起脖子，发出甜腻的呻吟声，甜得快要化掉。  
王一博的唇追过去叼他喉结，像舔吮一块饴糖。身下的动作却愈发狠了，掐着人的腰一下下往深处撞，每一下都撞到最要命的地方。性器进出间带出热水和粘腻的体液，比起在床上又多了一番滋味。  
等到在浴室的一场胡闹结束，肖战已经累的一根手指都不想动，瘫在浴缸里任人摆布。王一博清理的手法很温柔，他感觉自己迷迷糊糊的甚至都快睡着。  
被抱回床上的时候肖战忽然想起来桌上还有点的外卖。  
“可是我不想吃了。”肖战说。他现在嗓音软绵绵，说什么都像在撒娇。王一博提出要喂他，也被他拒绝了。  
“我现在只想睡觉。”他说。  
那好吧。王一博重新躺下，躺在他身边，把他揽进怀里。肖战回抱住他，把他抱得更紧一点，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。  
“那个粥，别浪费了。明天早上热一热做早饭吧。”   
“嗯。”  
“明天早上记得叫我。”  
“嗯。”  
“……晚安。”  
怀里的人渐渐没了声响。王一博偏头，看见他安静的睡颜。  
于是他侧过头去吻了吻他额头，也轻声对他道了晚安。

Fin.


End file.
